Princess
|pastaffie = ''None |age=Approx. 96 Moons (8 years) |namest = Kit: Kittypet: |namesl = Unknown Princess |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: Father: Mother: Brother: Siblings: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |familyl = Oliver Cloudtail, Zack, Taylor Nami, Livy Jake Nutmeg Firestar Unnamed kits Scourge, Socks Ruby |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None Known }} Princess is a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws, soft fur, and a thick tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :When Firestar meets Bella, he is reminded of Princess, who lives in the Twolegplace that borders the forest. In the Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice :When Fireheart is out hunting with Cinderpaw, his apprentice, they see a plump tabby she-cat kittypet. Cinderpaw wants to scare it off, but before Cinderpaw can attack, Fireheart, seeing that the kittypet was pregnant, purposely steps on a twig. The kittypet turns around and runs off at the sound. Cinderpaw exclaims that Brackenpaw must have chased a bunch of kittypets today, but Fireheart tells her that he didn't nearly get bitten by an adder. He doesn't know yet that her name is Princess and that she is his sister. :Fireheart wonders why he warned her and why he feels that she wasn't a threat but a friend. He finally comes up with the conclusion that Princess is his sister. A while later, Fireheart visits Princess. Not knowing who he is, Princess is scared, but Fireheart calms her down and the two recognize each other as siblings. She says that he is quite thin, and it is noted that Princess is heavily pregnant with kits. Before Fireheart leaves to return to ThunderClan, he promises to visit her again. :Fireheart continues to meet Princess at her Twoleg garden, and tells her about what Clan life is like, while keeping their meetings a secret from ThunderClan. Fireheart's worried that ThunderClan may question his loyalty for constantly meeting with his old kittypet friends. She cannot believe what they do in the Clan, and voices her concern for Fireheart multiple times. When Cinderpaw is hit by the monster, Fireheart tells Princess. She is the one who suggests that Cinderpaw's accident might have been a trap set by Tigerclaw, pointing out that Bluestar was the one who was supposed to get the message to be there. She also offers to let Fireheart live in her nest if he's unhappy in his Clan, but Fireheart declines. :Some time before Cinderpaw's accident, Princess gives birth to a healthy litter of five kits. Fireheart visits her some time after. Princess gives Fireheart her first-born, telling Fireheart to take him back to the Clan and make him an asset to the Clan. When the kit is brought into ThunderClan, he is given a Clan name, Cloudkit, and is given to Brindleface to nurse, though not the entire Clan approves of this. Forest of Secrets :Princess's kit, Cloudkit, settles into Clan life.When Darkstripe tells Cloudkit that he was a kittypet, the kit doesn't believe it, but Fireheart confirms Cloudkit's mother is his sister, Princess. He explains that Princess lives in a Twoleg nest and gave him to the Clan when he was very young, so that he could be a warrior. When the kit is upset, Fireheart has troubles reassuring him, and remembers how excited Princess had been when she gave Cloudkit to the Clan. He privately frets that his sister made the wrong decision. :Later, when he sees Tigerclaw sneaking out of camp, Fireheart decides to follow the deputy, and when Tigerclaw heads toward Twolegplace, Fireheart is worried that the dark warrior is trying to find Princess, and is so angry with Cloudkit that he wants to hurt his mother. When Tigerclaw catches him, Fireheart is briefly relieved that the deputy hasn't had time to reach Twolegplace and harm his sister already. As Fireheart goes back to camp, Princess calls to him as she sits on the fence at the end of her Twoleg garden. Fireheart leaps up beside her, and Princess purrs and rubs the side of her face against his, exclaiming that he is so thin. When Fireheart agrees that prey is scarce, she offers some food from her Twoleg nest, but Fireheart decides not to eat it. Princess hopes that he has been feeding Cloudkit, and Fireheart tells her that he is doing well, and will be an apprentice soon. Princess's eyes shine with pride, and Fireheart knows how much it means to her. He thinks that he can't let her doubt how Cloudkit is settling into the Clan, and says that Cloudkit will make a fine warrior. Princess purrs that he would with Fireheart to teach him, and Fireheart realizes that Princess thinks he finds it easy to be a warrior. He says that he will go, but promises to visit soon and bring Cloudkit with him in newleaf. He licks his sister in farewell, and Princess purrs at the thought of seeing her kit. :Later, Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to meet Princess, and the apprentice is impatient to see his mother. They come to Princess's nest, and Fireheart calls her name. The kittypet steps out onto the grass and springs up beside him, pressing her cheek against his, and purring that it is good to see him. Fireheart tells her that he brought someone else, and Princess peers down at where Cloudpaw sits on the ground, and she is surprised at how much Cloudpaw has grown. Her son leaps on top of the fence and asks Princess if she is really her mother, and she confirms that he is. Princess is delighted when she learns that her son has became an apprentice, and asks if he made friends and has enough to eat. Cloudpaw boasts that his mentor is teaching him to fight, and Princess murmurs that they must be brave, and exlaims that she is so proud of both of them. Fireheart asks Princess if she has seen strange cats, and the kittypet replies that she has heard them yowling at night. Her brother warns her to stay away if she sees a dark tabby, and Princess is frightened at this. Fireheart changes the subject, and Princess and Cloudpaw talk until the sun begins to set, and Fireheart suggests going back home. Cloudpaw asks his mother to come with them, but Princess replies that she is happy as a kittypet, though telling him to visit again soon. Cloudpaw promises that he will, and Fireheart requests that if his sister sees anything odd, that she should tell him about it. :Before Cloudpaw's first assessment, Fireheart tells him that he will meet him by Princess's fence. Cloudpaw asks if she can talk to her if she is there, and Fireheart agrees to it if he has caught lots of fresh-kill, but that he must not look for her in Twoleg gardens or nests, and Cloudpaw promises not to. Later, when Cloudpaw runs up to his mentor, he exclaims that something is wrong, and Fireheart is scared that something has happened to Princess. When Cloudpaw says that he saw Tigerclaw with strange cats, Fireheart asks if it was where they smelled them the day they visited Princess, and his apprentice confirms this. Rising Storm :While Fireheart is going back to the ThunderClan camp, Princess sees him. She asks if everything is okay, since he and Cloudpaw hadn't visited her in awhile. Fireheart lies and says yes. Princess thinks that they hadn't visited her because of Cloudpaw's training. Fireheart tells her that he showed great promise of becoming a warrior, and she purrs, saying that she knew he was special, since he was Princess's first born. Fireheart then quickly tells her that he had to go, and she seems disappointed. She tells Fireheart to visit her soon and to bring Cloudpaw. A Dangerous Path :Princess is found in the forest when Sandstorm and Fireheart go hunting, Fireheart asks her what she is doing. She replies that she saw the fire from her backyard and became very worried when he and Cloudpaw didn't come visit her. :Twolegs then come, and Sandstorm and Fireheart hide from them. Princess stays where she is until Sandstorm tells her to hide. When Fireheart ask Princess if she knew what they were saying, she shakes her head, saying she only knew a bit. When the Twolegs are gone, Princess goes back to her home. :After Lostface is injured, Fireheart takes Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Lostface to see Princess. When Cloudtail tells her that he had been made a warrior, Princess is very proud and happy. Cloudtail then introduces her to Lostface. Princess gasps when she sees her, and she is scared by Lostface's injuries, causing Lostface to look into a puddle and unhappily see herself, but is comforted by Cloudtail again. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar and Cloudtail visit Princess, she is happy that he is the leader of the Clan. She inspects them both, saying they both look so thin, and asks if they were eating properly. Cloudtail says that they were doing fine, and tells her to stay out of the forest because there were some evil cats around. Fireheart thinks that he would have told her in a more gentle way. :Firestar comforts Princess, saying they came from the Twolegplace, and would probably leave her and the other kittypets alone. Princess shivers, and tells them that she heard about them before, and that they killed dogs and cats before. Firestar tells her to stay in her garden, and she promises she would. She also tells them that she would warn the other kittypets. :When Cloudtail mentions BloodClan, Princess becomes worried and tells Firestar to be careful, and to come back safely. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Although not formally appearing in this book, Brambleclaw asks Firestar if he missed his sister. It is noted that prior to his Clan life, Firestar and Princess lived with Twolegs, and they still visit each other occasionally. Brambleclaw knows how important one is to the other, and it is also said that Princess gave her firstborn kit to Firestar to raise him in the warrior life - that kit being Cloudtail. Firestar confesses that he missed Princess, but since she was a kittypet, she couldn't live a warrior's life. Dawn :Princess does not formally appear, but Cody, a young kittypet who is temporarily staying with ThunderClan, mentions her when Cloudtail asks. :He asks if Cody knows Princess, since she comes from Twolegplace, and Cody replies that she does. When Cloudtail asks how his mother is doing, Cody tells him that Princess is doing well, although there is a new dog near her home. However, Cody tells of how Princess sat upon her fence and hissed at it until it left, telling it who was boss. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about why Princess is Firestar's littermate, but she lived with different housefolk. When she decided to give her eldest son, Cloudtail, to her brother to be raised in ThunderClan, it showed her trust in her brother, even if it wasn't the wisest decision. She was proud of Firestar as he rose through the ranks in his Clan, and even after the Clans left the forest, she still stares into the old forest, wondering where Firestar and Cloudtail are, and if they are safe. The Ultimate Guide :Princess is mentioned briefly on Brightheart and Cloudtail's page to have been Cloudtail's mother, and that she had given him up to live as a ThunderClan warrior. :Princess shares a page with Smudge. She was the littermate of Rusty and lived in a different home. She encountered him on the edge of ThunderClan territory and gave him Cloudkit to raise in ThunderClan instead of going herself. Although her choice could be questioned in different instances, especially when Cloudpaw struggled to settle, her nature was shown through it. She and Firestar continue to think about each other. It is also mentioned on Scourge's and Bone's page that she is Scourge's half-sister. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *Vicky revealed that Cody told Princess all about the Clans leaving the forest. She said that Princess was sad when she heard that she would never get to see Firestar and Cloudtail again, but that she understood why the Clans had to leave.Revealed in a Wands and Worlds chat *Vicky says that if Princess were still alive at the end of ''Thunder and Shadow, she would be 127 moons old, or 10.7 years old.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mate :Oliver: Sons: :Cloudtail: :Zack: :Taylor: Daughters :Nami: :Livy: Father: :Jake: Mother: :Nutmeg: Siblings: :Firestar: :Unnamed kits: Half-Brothers: :Scourge: :Socks: Half-Sister: :Ruby: Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Grandsons:' :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf: Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Tree Quotes OUTSIDE THE BOOKS: (DO NOT CHANGE PLEASE) Princess is born to Nutmeg along with Rusty and two other unnamed kits References and Citations de:Prinzessincs:Princeznafr:Princessefi:Prinsessaru:Принцессаnl:Prinsesit:Principessaes:Princesa Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Supporting Character Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters